


Life Goes On

by CrystalNavy



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Orphan - Freeform, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-15 06:03:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19289644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Life goes on, and it's full of happiness as well as sadness. Tale of Nellas, Elured, Elurin, and Morthand.





	1. New Day

The cave was strong, and enduring. It provided them shelter against the storm, and it was a nice place to live. It reminded Nellas of Menegroth, of her former home. It reminded her of the boy who would keep her company, and who grew into the man she fell in love with, even though she never told him. And then there was Morthand, that man's son, who was the perfect replica of his father, though he also had his mother's features. He was the son of a noble hero, and Nellas would raise him to hate the one who ruined his family.

Morthand often played with Elured and Elurin, whom she had managed to save from certain death. The fact that she preferred the woods had proven to be a blessing in disguise once more. During their flight, they chanced upon Morthand, who was snuggled next to his mother's corpse. Nellas, who recognized the identity of his father, decided to take the baby with them. And with them he grew. 

Four years had passed since then, and Morthand came to her one day, with the inevitable question.

"Who were my parents, Nellas?" he had asked her with a childlike curiosity

"Your father was a great warrior among the Edain." Nellas didn't hide her sadness "He was the only man I've ever loved. He slew one of Morgoth's mightiest beasts before turning the blade against himself. Your mother was very close to him, in both bond and blood. She killed herself when she realized the truth. They're both with Eru Iluvatar now."

Morthand contemplated this for a while.

"Then my parents were good people?" he finally asked

"They were." Nellas assured him "Even if everything seemed to go wrong for them, they preserved until the end, when they couldn't live with the knowledge of what they've done anymore."

Morthand nodded.

"There is one more thing." Nellas said "You must never leave this cave. The force which ruined your parents lives is still at large, so you must stay here with me. That way, it may not find you."

"I promise." Morthand said

He laid down into her arms, falling asleep within seconds. Nellas looked down at him with adoration.

"Turin." she whispered the name of the man she loved "I'll keep your child safe."


	2. Legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Elured, Elurin and Morthand set out to reclaim the land of Dor-Lomin.

Several Orc were passing through the forest en route to Angband. Most of those who opposed Morgoth were either slaughtered or enthralled. Yet, there were some who still opposed them. Small groups of survivors had banded together for this purpose. They lived in Havens and Sirion and what remained of Dor-Lomin. The leader of the second group was a tall, black-haired man, whose closest confidantes were two silver-haired elves.

And today, they were preparing to do it again.

Elured and Elurin, carrying matching bows, stepped forth to engage the Orcs directly. Morthand disappeared into the canopy to set up an ambush with other survivors. The Easterlings and Orcs still plagued Dor-Lomin. Morthand was resolved to reclaim it, and both Elured and Elurin wanted to support him. 

There was a sound of wild partying. Easterlings were throwing another wild party to celebrate another successful raid. Morthand wanted to strike head-on and attack them, but Elured and Elurin held him back.

"We'll scout ahead, and draw them forth, then you may attack." Elured said "Your father's stubborness cost him his life in the end. Don't fall into that pitfall, and listen to other people's advice."

"All right." Morthand agreed "Work your magic."

-x-

Elured and Elurin took up a position near the gate. From there, they could see the movements of every individual in the camp. The leader of the camp appeared to be a stout Easterling, who went by the name of Balmurh. Or at least, that was what one of his mean addressed him as. There were many Easterling soldiers in the land of Dor-Lomin. Elured and Elurin returned to Morthand with that info. They couldn't hope to accomplish their objective without a large-enough army.

"Where could we get that?" Morthand asked

"I know where." Elured exchanged a meaningful glance with his twin "I'll take you there. We'll reach our destination in four days."

"Then's let's go." Morthand nodded


	3. The Rebellion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rightful lord of Dor-Lomin returns. The Easterlings are driven out.

The warriors took their positions, so that nothing was able to get in our out of Dor-Lomin without their knowledge. When this was done, Morthand nodded to Elured and Elurin.

"Let's go." he whispered

Morthand and the twins approached Balhur's tent silently and stealthily. Elured let loose an arrow, and it embedded itself within Balhur's throat. He slumped forward and died.

"Anyone else interested in facing me?" Elured inquired 

"I will." Baldung, Balhur's son, growled 

"Very well." Elured spoke calmly "You and I shall compete in an archery contest. If you win, we'll leave in peace. If I win, you'll have to relinquish your throne and this land to my friend, Morthand."


End file.
